Kathleen Raine
Kathleen Jessie Raine, FRSL (14 June 1908 - 6 July 2003) was an English poet, literary critic, and academic, who wrote in particular on William Blake, W.B. Yeats and Thomas Taylor. Known for her interest in various forms of spirituality, most prominently Platonism and Neoplatonism, she was a founder member of the Temenos Academy.Couzyn, Jeni (1985) Contemporary Women Poets. Bloodaxe, p56 Life Raine was born in Ilford, Essex. Her mother was from Scotland, and her father was born in Wingate, County Durham. The couple had met as students at Armstrong College in Newcastle upon Tyne. Raine spent part of World War I, 'a few short years', with her Aunty Peggy Black at the Manse in Great Bavington, Northumberland. She commented, "I loved everything about it." For her it was an idyllic world and is the declared foundation of all her poetry. Raine always remembered Northumberland as Eden: "In Northumberland I knew myself in my own place; and I never 'adjusted' myself to any other or forgot what I had so briefly but clearly seen and understood and experienced." This period is described in the first book of her autobiography, Farewell Happy Fields (1973).Couzyn, Jeni (1985) Contemporary Women Poets. Bloodaxe, p57 Raine noted that poetry was deeply ingrained in the daily lives of her maternal ancestors: "On my mother's side I inherited Scotland's songs and ballads…sung or recited by my mother, aunts and grandmothers, who had learnt it from their mothers and grandmothers… Poetry was the very essence of life." Raine heard and read the bible daily at home and at school, coming to know much of it by heart. Her father was an English master at County High School in Ilford. He had studied the poetry Wordsworth for his M.Litt thesis and had a passion for Shakespeare and Raine saw many Shakespearean plays as a child. From her father she gained a love of etymology and the literary aspect of poetry, the counterpart to her immersion the poetic oral traditions. She wrote that for her poetry was "not something invented but given…Brought up as I was in a household where poets were so regarded it naturally became my ambition to be a poet". She confided her ambition to her father who was sceptical of the plan. "To my father" she wrote "poets belonged to a higher world, to another plane; to say one wished to become a poet was to him something like saying one wished to write the fifth gospel".Couzyn, Jeni (1985) Contemporary Women Poets. Bloodaxe, p58 Her mother encouraged Raine's poetry from babyhood. Raine was educated at County High School, Ilford, and then read natural sciences, including botany and zoology, on an Exhibition at Girton College, Cambridge, receiving her master's degree in 1929. While in Cambridge she met Jacob Bronowski, William Empson, Humphrey Jennings and Malcolm Lowry.Temenos In later life she was a friend and colleague of the kabbalist author and teacher, Z'ev ben Shimon Halevi. Raine was married to Hugh Sykes Davies. She left him for Charles Madge, they had two children together, however their marriage also broke up. She also held an unrequited passion for Gavin Maxwell. The title of Maxwell's most famous book Ring of Bright Water, subsequently made into a film of the same name starring Virginia McKenna, was taken from a line in Raine's poem "The Marriage of Psyche". The relationship with Maxwell ended in 1956 when Raine lost his pet otter, Mijbil, indirectly causing the animal's death. Raine held herself responsible, not only for losing Mijbil but for a curse she had uttered shortly beforehand, frustrated by Maxwell's homosexuality: "Let Gavin suffer in this place as I am suffering now." Raine blamed herself thereafter for all Maxwell's misfortunes, beginning with Mijbil's death and ending with the cancer that took his life in 1969.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/news/2003/jul/08/guardianobituaries.books Kathleen Raine:Obituary, The Guardian, London, 8/7/2003] From 1939 to 1941, Raine and her children shared a house at 49a Wordsworth Street in Penrith with Janet Adam Smith and Michael Roberts and later lived in Martindale. She was a friend of Winifred Nicholson. Raine's two children were Anna Madge (born 1934) and James Wolf Madge (1936-2006). In 1959, James married Jennifer Alliston, the daughter of Raine's friend, architect and town planner Jane Drew. Drew was a direct descendant of the neoplatonist Thomas Taylor The line of descent is: Thomas Taylor (born 1758) > Mary Meredith Taylor (1787) > Samuel Beverly Jones (1827) > Emma Spering Jones (1873) > Joyce Beverly (Jane) Drew (1911) whom Raine studied and wrote about. Thus a link was made between Raine and Taylor by the two children of James' marriage. Raine was a research fellow at Girton College from 1955 to 1961, and in 1962 she was the Andrew Mellon Lecturer at the National Gallery of Art in Washington D.C. She taught at Harvard for at least one course about Myth and Literature offered to teachers and professors in the summer. She also spoke on Yeats and Blake and other topics at the Yeats School in Sligo, Ireland in the summer of 1974. A professor at Cambridge and the author of a number of scholarly books, she was an expert on Coleridge, Blake,Lighting a Candle: Kathleen Raine and Temenos, Temenos Academy Papers, no. 25, pub. Temenos Academy, 2008, p. 92 and Yeats. At the time of her death, following an accident, Raine resided in London. Writing Her first book of poetry, Stone And Flower (1943), was published by Tambimuttu, and illustrated by Barbara Hepworth. In 1946 the collection, Living in Time, was released, followed by The Pythoness in 1949. Her Collected Poems (2000) drew from eleven previous volumes of poetry. Her classics include Who Are We? There were many subsequent prose and poetry works, including Blake and Tradition, published in 1968. The story of her life is told in a three-volume autobiography that is notable for the author's attempts to read (or impose) a structure on her memories that is quasi mythical, thus relating her own life to a larger pattern. This reflects patterns that can be detected in her poetry, in which she was clearly influenced by W. B. Yeats. The three books were originally published separately and later brought together in a single volume, entitled Autobiographies (the title itself is in conscious imitation of Yeats), edited by Lucien Jenkins. Raine made translations of Honoré de Balzac's Cousine Bette (Cousin Bette, 1948) and Illusions perdues (Lost Illusions, 1951). She was a frequent contributor to the quarterly journal, Studies in Comparative Religion, which dealt with religious symbolism and the Traditionalist perspective. With Keith Critchlow, Brian Keeble and Philip Sherrard she co-founded, in 1981, Temenos, a periodical, and later, in 1990, the Temenos Academy of Integral Studies, a teaching academy that stressed a multistranded universalist philosophy, and in support of her generally Platonist and Neoplatonist views on poetry and culture. She studied the 18th-century English Platonist Thomas Taylor (1758–1835), and published a selection of his works.Thomas Taylor the Platonist: Selected Writings, Raine, K. and Harper, G.M., eds., Bollingen Series 88, London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1969 (also pub. Princeton University, USA). Recognition She received honorary doctorates from universities in the United Kingdom, France and the United States and won numerous awards and honors, including the Edna St. Vincent Millay Prize from the American Poetry Society (date unknown), and also: * 1952 -- Harriet Monroe Memorial Prize * 1953 -- Arts Council Award * 1961 -- Oscar Blumenthal Prize * 1970 -- Cholmondeley Award * 1972 -- Smith Literary Award * 1992 -- Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry * 2000 -- Order of the British Empire, Commander * 2000 -- L'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres, Commandeur. Publications Poetry * Stone And Flower: Poems, 1935-1943. London: Nicholson & Watson, 1943. * Living in Time. London: Editions Poetry London, 1946. * The Pythoness, and other poems. London: Hamilton, 1949; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Young, 1952. * The Year One: Poems. London: Hamilton, 1952; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Young, 1953. *''Collected Poems''. London: Hamilton, 1956; New York: Random House, 1956. * The Hollow Hill, and other poems, 1960-1964. London: Hamilton, 1965. *''The Written Word: A speech delivered at the annual luncheon of the Poetry Society, 1963''. London: Enitharmon, 1967. * Six Dreams, and other poems. London: Enitharmon, 1968. *''Penguin Modern Poets 17'' (David Gascoyne, W.S. Graham, & Kathleen Raine)). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin Books, 1970. * The Lost Country. Dublin & London: Dolmen Press, 1972. *''Faces of Day and Night''. London: Enitharmon, 1972. * On a Deserted Shore. Dublin & London: Dolmen Press, 1973. *''The Oval Portrait, and other poems''. London: Enitharmon / Hamilton, 1977. * The Oracle in the Heart, and other poems, 1975–1978. Nountrath, Ireland: Dolmen Press / London: Allen & Unwin, 1980. * Collected poems, 1935–1980. London & Boston: Allen & Unwin, 1981. * The Presence: Poems, 1984–87. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1987. * Selected Poems. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1988. * Living with Mystery: Poems, 1987-91. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1992. * The Collected Poems of Kathleen Raine (edited by Brian Keeble). Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 2000. Non-fiction *''Coleridge''. London & New York, Published for the British Council by Longmans, Green, 1953. *''William Blake''. London & New York: Published for the British Council and the National Book League by Longmans, Green, 1958; New York: Praeger, 1970. *''Defending Ancient Springs'' (essays). London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1967. * Blake and Tradition. (2 volumes), London: Routledge, 1968; Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1968. **abridged as *''Blake and Antiquity''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1977; London & New York: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1979. *''A Question of Poetry''. Crediton, UK: Richard Gilbertson, 1969. * William Blake (156 illustrations). London & New York: Thames & Hudson (The World of Art Library), 1970. * Yeats, the Tarot, and the Golden Dawn. Dublin: Dolmen Press, 1972. *''Hopkins, Nature, and Human Nature : Third annual Hopkins lecture, 6 March 1972, University College, University of London''. London: Hopkins Society, 1972. *''David Jones: Solitary perfectionist''. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1974. * The Inner Journey of the Poet, and other papers. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1976; New York: G. Braziller, 1982; London & Boston: Allen & Unwin, 1982. *''Berkeley, Blake, and the New Age''. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1977. *''David Jones, and the actually loved and known''. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1978. *''Cecil Collins: Painter of Paradise''. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1979. * From Blake to a Vision. Dublin: Dolmen Press, 1979. *''The Human Face of God: William Blake and the Book of Job''. London & New York: Thames & Hudson, 1982. * Blake and The New Age. London & Boston: George Allen & Unwin, 1979. * Yeats the Initiate: Essays on certain themes in the writings of W.B. Yeats. Mountrath, Ireland: Dolmen Press / London: George Allen & Unwin, 1986. *''India Seen Afar''. Bideford, UK: Green Books, 1989; New York: G. Braziller, 1990. *''Golgonooza, City of Imagination: Last studies of William Blake''. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza, 1991; Hudson, NY: Lindisfarne, 1991. * W.B. Yeats and the Learning of the Imagination. Ipswich, UK: Golgonooza Press, 1999. Autobiography * Farewell Happy Fields: Memories of childhood. London: Hamilton, 1973; New York: G. Braziller, 1977. * The Land Unknown. London: Hamilton, 1975; New York: G. Braziller, 1975. * The Lion's Mouth. London: Hamilton, 1977; New York:G. Braziller, 1978. * Autobiographies (edited by Lucien Jenkins). London: Skoob Books, 1991. Edited *''Thomas Taylor the Platonist: Selected writings (edited by Raine & George Mills Harper). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press (Bollingen Series 88), 1969; London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1969. Letters *''The English Language and the Indian Spirit: Correspondence between Kathleen Raine and K.D. Sethna (with Kaikhushru Dhunjibhoy Sethna). Pondicherry, India: Sri Aurobindo Ashram, 1986. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kathleen Raine, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 23, 2014. Audio / video *''Kathleen Raine'' (casette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters Magazine, 1979. *''Kathleen Raine: Reading from her poems'' (CD). London: Poetry Archive, 2005. See also *List of British poets *List of literary critics References *''Lighting a Candle: Kathleen Raine and Temenos,'' Temenos Academy Papers, no. 25, pub. Temenos Academy, 2008. Notes External links ;Poems *Kathleen Raine 1908-2003 at the Poetry Foundation *Kathleen Jessie Raine at PoemHunter (25 poems) ;Audio / video *Kathleen Raine (1908-2003) at The Poetry Archive. *Kathleen Raine at the Lied, Song, and Choral Texts Archive. ;About *Kathleen Raine at Temenos Academy. *Kathleen Raine (1908-2003) at The Sacred Web *Kathleen Raine obituary at The Guardian. *"The Currency of The Imaginal in the Poetry of Kathleen Raine" ;Etc. * *Kathleen Raine archive at University of Victoria, Special Collections *Temenos Academy Category:1908 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Alumni of Girton College, Cambridge Category:Harvard University staff Category:English poets Category:Women poets Category:English women writers Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:British academics Category:English literary critics